A light pipe is a clear plastic part which conveys light from one location to another. In the context of electronic equipment, manufacturers commonly use light pipes to carry light from light emitting diodes (LEDs) on circuit boards to front panels or faceplates which are viewable by users of the electronic equipment. Accordingly, the manufacturers can enable the users to obtain useful visual information directly from the LEDs of the circuit boards even if the LEDs are nestled deeply behind the front panels or faceplates.